rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
New Challengers...
"New Challengers" is the thirtieth episode of RWBY and the second episode of Volume 3. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on October 31st, 2015 and for the public on November 1st, 2015. Summary Picking up immediately from "Round One," Team JNPR fight Team BRNZ of Vacuo's Shade Academy in their first match of the Vytal Festival combat tournament. The combat area is split evenly between two biomes, the first a heavily wooded area, the other mountainous terrain. After a brief melee at the center of the arena, JNPR are quickly forced to retreat and stay in cover by BRNZ's sniper, who has taken up position in the trees. Jaune Arc orders his team to spread out and keep moving in order to evade the sniper's fire as the rest of Team BRNZ press the attack. Nolan Porfirio manages to best Lie Ren in close-quarters combat and momentarily incapacitates him using his electrified baton. Nolan then attempts to do the same to Nora Valkyrie, but is surprised to find out that her Semblance allows her to produce and channel electrical energy directly to her muscles. Nora absorbs Nolan's attack and sends him flying with her hammer. With help from Pyrrha, Nora reaches the top of the mountain and absorbs the energy from an electrical storm that conveniently forms overhead. Nora destroys the sniper's cover with her grenades and hits the other three members of BRNZ with a devastating attack from her hammer. Jaune attempts to lead his teammates into finishing BRNZ off with codenamed team-attacks, "Flower Power" (for Ren and Nora) and "Arkos" (for himself and Pyrrha), but his teammates don't understand his instructions, much to his frustration. After failing to explain his gameplan to his teammates, he simply orders Nora to hit BRNZ with her hammer. She promptly proceeds to do so, knocking them well clear of the arena and winning the match. The next match is between Team NDGO of Shade and Team SSSN, representing Mistral's Haven Academy. Weiss Schnee initially cheers for Neptune, but after seeing him attempting to flirt with the members of NDGO, quickly changes her allegiance. The terrain for the match is half a sun-baked desert wasteland reminiscent of Vacuo's terrain, and half a tropical ocean biome centered round a large shipwreck - much to the horror of Neptune, who has a crippling fear of water. As the match begins, Neptune scrambles to the top of the opposing team's terrain to get away from the water, to the confusion of both teams. In the ensuing melee, NDGO quickly gain the advantage as Dew Gayl throws Sage Ayana clear out of the ring by creating a huge gust of wind and dust devils. With help from Neptune, Sun Wukong manages to defeat Octavia Ember with his nunchucks, evening out the match to 3-on-3. Scarlet David bests Nebula Violette in a sword duel atop the mast of the shipwreck. He also immobilizes Gwen Darcy using a grappling shot from his flintlock pistol. Sun attempts to take out Dew by throwing a pair of coconuts, but she deflects his attack onto Scarlet, hitting him in a rather "sensitive area," which exhausts his Aura and knocks him out of the match. As the remaining three members of NDGO gather in the ocean, Sun finally gets Neptune to gingerly approach the water's edge. Using electricity from his weapon, he electrifies all three opponents in one fell swoop, ending the match. Meanwhile, Qrow Branwen has been watching the matches from a bar in Vale, but is utterly unimpressed by both JNPR and SSSN's performances, calling the latter "a mess." When a distinctive airship passes by, Qrow takes note and drunkenly leaves the bar, offhandedly commenting that this was the fight he was waiting for. Back at Amity Colosseum, Weiss catches sight of the approaching aircraft and says with seeming awe and admiration, "She's here..." Transcript }} Characters Inconsistencies Image Gallery 12 max, please use high quality pictures of different scenes in order and in a .PNG file. Video To be released on November 8th. References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3